


There's A Special Place In My Memory For You (I Laid You To Rest With My Mother)

by word_processing



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Between Rage and Serenity, M/M, Memories, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/word_processing/pseuds/word_processing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's so much more to you than you know, not just pain and anger. There's good too, I felt it." -Charles Xavier</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Special Place In My Memory For You (I Laid You To Rest With My Mother)

**Author's Note:**

> Now beta'd

Logan was the first to see him and the man growled, tensing. Ororo’s hands gripped the handles on Charles' wheelchair, ready for a fight. But Charles had felt him from the elevator and knew Erik felt him too. It was amazing how the mind linked itself to a person so permanently.

 

Erik turned to look at the three of them, focusing at Charles easily.

 

“Erik.”

 

“Charles.”

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Why must you ask questions to which you already know the answer?”

 

There was no logical reason for Erik to be here, in this lobby, in this building, or in this city. But then again, there was if you really thought about it.

 

The old men watched each other for another minute before Ororo cleared her throat. “Professor.”

 

“Of course.” Is all Charles responded with, eyes still fixed on Erik, as if if he stared long enough he’d see the man he once knew.

 

Erik didn’t say anything, instead he turned on his heels and headed for the double glass doors.

 

Charles wasn’t sure if it had been he who had reached out for Erik’s memories first, or if it had been Erik himself who had allowed them to surface, but he suddenly found himself in a familiar place. Lasting only for a split second, he was in the deepest corner of Erik’s memory system; a place he hadn’t been in years.

 

First, there was the memory of Erik and his mother, the small smile on young Erik’s face. Then, to Charles’ surprise, there was Charles that night outside the CIA base, as he confronted Erik as he tried to make his escape.

 

_Erik teasing Charles in Cerebro._

_Charles in the mansion, with a cup of tea and the newspaper in hand in the early morning at the kitchen table._

_Charles licking his lips as he thought of his next chess move._

_Charles’ smile._

_Charles knowing more about him that Erik would care to admit._

_Charles in the early morning as he’s just waking up._

_Charles stretched out and needy, arching beneath Erik and screaming out his name, begging for it._

_Charles curled up like a lazy kitten with a book._

_The children they had turned into an army._

There’s the faintest brush of warmth against his lip, a ghost of a breath.

 

“Oh, my friend.” And it echos in his head, reaching out to Erik.

 

Erik didn’t even falter, the doors swinging opening on their own accord and the other man disappeared down the street. The doors stayed open, as if they were waiting for Charles to follow.

 

_'Oh, my friend.'_

 

 


End file.
